1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knob assembly with a lock and, more particularly, to a knob assembly with a lock and a status indicator that indicates when the lock is locked.
2. Description of Related Art
Most public facilities, such as schools, movie theaters, subway stations, amusement parks and the like have public restrooms. Most toilets have locks on the doors to ensure privacy.
However, the lock status indicators on toilet stall doors are often difficult to see, and people must push the doors to determine whether or not the stall door is unlocked. In the urgency of locating a vacant toilet stall, people often push the stall doors with excessive force. The excessive force eventually damages the stall doors or the locks so the stall doors cannot be locked.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lock with a status indicator to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.